


Into the Night

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Benny holds off the villagers giving you time to escape





	Into the Night

“Y/N, Y/N!” Benny’s voice called for you as he rushed through the small cottage, his voice urgent and full of terror. He could hear the villagers approaching in the distance, a mob had formed and had been making their way to burn down the place the pair of you had called home. They’d wanted to kill him and yourself. You see, the villagers had found out Benny’s dark secret; he was a vampire. “Y/N!” he called louder when you failed to rouse awake. Looking over to your sleeping form as he hurriedly packed a small luggage bag for you, he groaned.

“What?” you groaned sleepily as you peeled an eye open. “Benny, what is it, my love?”

Benny heard the villagers inching closer to your home. He bustled about, throwing several clothing items in the luggage. “Th-the villagers, they-”

“-Benny, don’t finish that sentence.” You pieced together as you watched him dodge around the room in quick speed. You threw the duvet away from your body and rushed to his side, placing a loving hand on his cold cheek.

“This was bound to happen eventually,” he whispered, purring at your touch. “Sooner or later, they were to find out.”

“This isn’t your fault, Benny.” you frowned, knowing time was essential.

“Go, run. I’ll hold them off for as long as I can.” he whispered, eyes full of sorrow as he took in your features, knowing this would be the last time he would see you. “You and the pup can have a life of your own; go on without me, Y/N.”

One final kiss pressed to his mouth, you grabbed the luggage the prepared for you and darted for the door. You were hardly on the outskirts of your cottage when you had heard the unmistakable sounds of your husband’s howls throughout the night air. Turning around, you noticed the flames engulfing your cottage and choked out a sob as you dropped the luggage from your hand and wrapped your arms tightly around your growing belly before dropping to the ground and curling in on yourself.


End file.
